


Birthday shopping trip

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Empire City, birthday shopping, looking for the perfect gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Sour Cream and Onion look around Empire City for the perfect gift for their mother's birthday.





	Birthday shopping trip

>Sour Cream and Onion were walking through the streets of Empire City together. Their mother's birthday was coming up soon, neither of them had gotten her a gift yet, and they wanted to keep it a surprise, knowing the residence of Beach City liked to talk about everything. The two were idly chatting between each other, trying to come up with ideas as they passed by the various shops.   
>"Mah ma ma mah mu muh ma!" Onion spoke out as the pair passed by a tee shirt shop.  
>"Nah, mom's got plenty of tee shirts Onion, we need something more personal." Sour Cream stroked his chin as looked around, spotting a jewelry shop. "Oh, what about some nice earrings or a necklace."  
>"MUH! Mu ma maaah mah muuuh ma muh ma!" Onion shook his head in disapproval as he spoke.   
>"Oh come on, what are the chances of her rock friend seeing it Onion?! Ugh, fine, what else is there?"  
>Onion smiled as he pointed at a large restaurant. "Ma muh muh ma maah mah muhmah?"  
>"That's not a bad idea Onion, a fancy dinner would be nice for her, let's make that our fallback idea if we can't find something else. We should keep looking around."   
>Onion thought for a moment before nodding his head. The two boys kept walking through the streets, looking around in silence for fifteen minutes, not seeing anything that could top a nice dinner out, the shops around them were just more of the same, more jewelry, more restaurants, more clothing, drug stores, grocery stores, toy stores, and a few services like tattoo artists, dentists, banks, and a local recycling center.   
>The pair was about to call it when Onion jumped up excitedly, pointing at a store and shouting out. "Mahmuhmah! Muh ma mah muh mahmuh muuh mah maaah muuuh muhmuhmuh!"  
>"An art supply store? Mom can get art stuff from Beach city just fine. But.....you might be on to something Onion. Let's go in, I want to ask them something."  
\-------  
>Three weeks later, Vidalea's birthday had arrived. The whole family was gathered together, Yellowtail had made a fancy fish feast for the family to enjoy, and a chocolate cake had been purchased from the store. Onion and Sour Cream smiled as they handed their mother a small package.   
>"Happy birthday mom! Me and Onion pitched in and got you something really special."   
>"Mah ma muh maaah muh ma muh!" Onion spoke out excitedly.   
>"Aww, for me? You boys are so sweet, thank you." Vidalea spoke before tearing into the package with a smile, revealing a small cardboard box sealed with tape.   
>Vidalea removed the tape from the box and looked inside, letting out a gasp. Sitting at the top of the box, a thin slip of paper showing an advertisement for an art gallery in Empire City sat on top a pack of new brushes and a few small containers of paint. Attached to the advertisement was a note:   
>"Dear esteemed artist. Your boys showed us some samples of your art work, and we find it very fascinating! We formally invite you to come down to Empire City to display some of your works for public enjoyment. We hope to see you soon. Signed, the curator of the Empire City Art Gallery."  
>Tears of joy welled up in Vidalea's eyes as she pulled her sons into a hug. "Oh boys, this is perfect, thank you so much! I can't wait to show my works to the big city!"  
>"Muh mahmuh maaah, muuuuh muhma." "You're welcome mom, you deserve it. Happy birthday."


End file.
